En tu Universo
by Pascua-Tanya
Summary: Ninguno de los dos pensaba que existiera otros universos más allá del suyo y alguien muy parecido a ellos, hasta que sus caminos deben cruzarse por cosa del destino entablando una relación amistosa en lo que se visitan el uno al otrro en sus respectivos universos. Con algunos acuerdos y desacuerdos, en lo que uno cree sentir algo por el otro. Freezer y Frost, "Reto Especial DBFanfi


Los personajes de Freezer y Frost pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Ese One-shot es para el reto semanal de la página de Facebook "Dragon Ball Fanfics" y toma como inspiración el encuentro de ambos en DBS, pero partiendo desde otro momento en el tiempo y por tanto alejado del canon en ese sentido

 **Nota:** Al principio aparece quien sería Frost en el Universo 7, una idea concebida para mis proximas historias (rescatando el lado lindo que mostró antes de descubrirse su verdadera naturaleza). Más tarde, el tirano se sorprendería al conocer a Frost del Universo 6 que a final de cuentas resultó ser un malvado emperador como él, son cosas que vengo imaginando desde hace rato :).

Espero que lo disfruten

 **EN TU UNIVERSO  
**

 **AÑO 760-UNIVERSO 7**

 **-Narra Freezer-**

Hemos terminado más pronto de lo esperado y estoy muy satisfecho con los resultados de lo que fue nuestra más reciente misión de conquista a un planeta con grandes recursos, que me servirá muy bien para añadir una nueva base de operaciones y ordené a un grupo de soldados e ingenieros que comenzaran a trabajar allí; Es como funciona todo en el sistema de negocios que la familia Cold ha desarrollado por siglos en este inquebrantable imperio. Con gran satisfacción he abordado mi nave espacial que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba atravesando el oscuro y helado espacio que se extendía hasta los confines del universo...y caminé con paso decidido hasta llegar a una gran sala equipada con el mobiliario más elegante y cómodo que se merece un gobernante como yo, no sin decirle a mis soldados que ninguno se atrevieran a molestarme en lo que yo disfrutaba de un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Encontré una botella de vino y una copa colocados sobre la superficie lisa y brillante de una mesa situada justo a mitad de la sala. Aquella es mi bebida favorita de la más alta calidad y no había nada más que pudiera reconfortarme de la misma manera, nada como sentir su sabor exquisito bañando mis labios y estaba seguro de que nadie podría compartir un gusto tan grande y fino como el mio, tampoco mis ambiciones ni aquella personalidad tan cruel y sádica que ha generado un indescriptible temor en muchos...y con más razón deben sentirlo, unas sabandijas que yo puedo aplastar con suma facilidad por deporte. Como me encanta escuchar sus gritos de suplica, sufrimiento y agonia...es música para mis oidos!

Otra copa más de vino y abandoné la comodidad del sofá donde me hallaba sentado para ir hacía la ventana y observar a través de ella las estrellas y planetas que se dejaban atrás, todos ellos me pertenecen y pronto todo el universo también. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme que tan lejos se extiende el universo y si hay algo más allá de todo lo que he visto y conocido...la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de entablar conversación con el Sr Bills, cuando el me ordenó destruir el planeta Vegeta (orden que he cumplido con mucho placer), el comentó algo muy extraño acerca de la existencia de otros dioses destructores que no era su intención develar pero eso me hizo suponer que también deben existir otros mundos o universos de los cuales se hacen cargo. Por supuesto, aun no tenía pruebas de que aquello fuera verdad pero la idea de viajar a otros universos y dominarlos también se me hacía demasiado interesante...si podía encontrar sujetos poderosos y eficientes para sumarlos a mis filas mejor aun, no habría ningún poder capaz de detenerme. Excepto por los dioses destructores y eso sería un gran problema...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y estuve apunto de enojarme, claramente ordené que no se me molestara, cuando escuché la voz de Zarbon quien es uno de mis soldados de elite más poderosos y mano derecha. Tomé otro sorbo de vino y le dije que entrara

-Siento mucho que molestarlo, Señor Freezer-se disculpó de antemano y yo hice un gesto para restar importancia-Le hemos traído como usted ordenó-agregó y de inmediato supe a que se refería

-Hazlo pasar, por favor-le pedí con cortesía, desde muy pequeño me enseñaron modales y refinamiento

El hombre de cabellos verdes salió de la sala y luego regresó en compañía de otro ser de mi misma raza, los Changlongs pero en mi familia ns hemos llamado como "Demonios del Frío" para infundir más temor. Nos parecíamos un poco fisicamente (algunos tienen caracteristicas similares sin ser familia, común en la raza) en nuestra forma verdadera, excepto por algunas diferencias: Este Changlong tiene la piel con tonos claros y brillantes de azul más oscuro en los brazos, las piernas y la cola de color azul marino usando unas botas biologicas y sus rasgos faciales son suaves, con sus ojos de amarillo dorado.

Me miraba con una expresión bastante seria y también con odio, mientras Zarbon cerraba la puerta tras él. Fue realmente difícil dar con este sujeto ya que siempre estaba en constante movimiento con su nave espacial y ofrece demasiada resistencia cada vez que un grupo de soldados iban a por él. Por lo menos ya no tenía que esperarle más.

-Por fin se ha dignado a aparecer el Sr.Héroe-comentó Zarbon con burla

-Yo protejo a los inocentes de malvados piratas espaciales como ustedes!-replicó con odio

-Basta!-exclamé para detener una posible discusión entre ambos-No estamos aquí reunidos para pelear...-miré al changlong, su nombre es Frost-He enviado a mis soldados en busca de ti porque me gustaría hacerte una propuesta-he esbozado una sonrisa maliciosa con esa confesión

-No importa lo que sea, yo jamás aceptaria nada que tu me ofrecieras-aseguró con firmeza. Yo solo me he reído, aun no le he dicho nada y ya está rechazando

-Muchos hombres han aceptado esta oferta y tu no serás la excepción...tendrás que aceptarla también-mi expresión se volvió de seriedad-He estado observando todo este tiempo como has salvado mucha gente y frustrado parte de mis planes, por eso se que tienes una fuerza increíble y pienso que es una lastima que la estés desperdiciando de esa manera...-comencé a decir

El dijo que el no lo veía así, que en realidad es una labor noble y maravillosa. Yo solo pude sentir desagrado por su forma de pensar

-Si ya entendí, cierra tu estúpida boca!-le he gritado sin controlarme y el se ríe como si le divirtiera verme enfadado-Quiero decir...-tratando de calmarme-Mi proposición es que, viendo eres bastante fuerte, te unas a mis hombres para pelear a su lado en hacer de este universo un lugar mejor...tendrás buenos planetas y mucho dinero a tu disposición, nada de lo que pudieses quejarte-aguardé por su respuesta que llegó muy rápido. El se quedó atónito como si no pudiese creer lo que yo le decía

-¿En serio pretendes que te ayude mientras saqueas planetas y destruyes la vida de miles de inocentes en el universo!?-Frost se enfureció...quizás esto no era tan buena idea después de todo, pero debía intentar

-Ambos somos Changlongs, la raza más poderosa del universo y como tal debemos darnos nuestro debido lugar...somos temibles adversarios que nadie se atreve a desafiar. Y tu como un changlong, debes usar tus poderes para extender el poderío de tu emperador en vez de ayudar a todos esos insectos inútiles-yo comenzaba a enfurecerme también-¿Como osas rechazar tanta riqueza y poder tentadores? Cualquier soldado mío quisiera tener un planeta propio bajo su dominio...ninguno es lo bastante fuerte para ser digno de eso pero tu si, Frost...¿Que no tienes ninguna ambición?-pregunté

-Y yo no se como puedes intentar convencerme para hacer tal cosa!-replicó con rabia-Yo jamás me uniría a ti ni tampoco haría las mismas cosas que tu, porque nadie se merece ese sufrimiento que les has causado...yo no disfruto con la desgracia ajena, por el contrario me duele y molesta por eso hago todo lo posible para cambiar las cosas y que sea mejor para ellos. Yo siempre actuo de manera desinteresada porque es lo correcto y se siente bien ayudar a los demás, no para tener fama y fortuna...eso es horrendo! Y tu eres un maldito desgraciado!-gritando y apretando los dientes

-Imbécil! Como te atreves a hablarle así al Sr Freezer!-le dijo Zarbon furioso y se lanzó hacía Frost para golpearle, pero él siendo más rápido le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le cortó la respiración. Para enviarlo a volar hacía el otro lado de la habitación como si nada...es evidente la gran fuerza que tenía, pero es imposible que sea tan poderoso como yo

-Yo le hablo como me de la gana porque el no se merece el respeto de nadie!-gritó a Zarbon que había caído al suelo

-Eres un tipo realmente odioso, Frost. Fuí amable contigo y te ofrecí cosas con las que cualquier hombre soñaría...pero veo que no puedes ser comprado y menos puedo cambiar tu opinión, de todas maneras creo que fuí un tonto al pensar que podría convencerte de trabajar para mi. Prefería tenerte mejor entre mis fuerzas en vez de que seas mi enemigo-le he dicho con mucho odio, su actitud me recordaba demasiado a otra persona que conozco...seguro que se hubieran llevado bien

Aquello fue un caso perdido y la reunión llegó a su fin muy pronto, hasta que llegó Dodoria quien se ofreció a pelear contra Frost para enseñarle una lección pero eso no sirvió de nada. Mi fiel soldado también recibió una severa paliza y Zarbon, que ha reaccionado, quiso obtener la revancha y fue vencido por segunda vez...mis dos soldados más fuertes han sido nockeados por unos simples golpes, yo no podía creerlo. ¿Como se volvió tan fuerte ese sujeto!?¿Será posible que existan guerreros con fuerzas similares a las mías?. No, eso era absurdo! Y lo peor de todo es que Frost los dejó inconscientes sin más, no se atreve a matarlos y él dice que no es como yo. Salió de la sala sin siquiera enfrentarme.

Sin perder más tiempo he activado la alarma para que el resto de los soldados fueran tras él e impidieran su escape, pero ninguno tuvo exito. Como dicen, para que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tu mismo y me apresuré para ir por Frost, pero el ya había salido de la nave y alejarse lo más lejos posible. Ya no pude alcanzarlo y eso me dio rabia...la desquité matando algunos soldados con mis rayos mortales y tomando un poco de vino, las dos cosas que lograban calmarme en ese estado.

No he visto a Frost en mucho tiempo, pero he escuchado cosas de mis soldados que han logrado verlo en otros planetas y así supe que continuaba con sus buenas obras.

En fin, aquello dejó de importarme con el tiempo y no me detuvo para seguir conquistando planetas, por el contrario las actividades se volvieron más intensas y yo estaba muy contento por eso.

He decidido hacer una pequeña visita a un planeta que se encuentra en un sector bastante lejano y no es menos importantes que aquellos que están en mi poder, se trata de mi planeta de origen: Arcos. Es un planeta mucho más grande que cualquier otro, habitado por los Changlongs y de temperaturas tan bajas que solo seres de nuestra raza podrían soportarla sin morir a causa de ella ya que para nosotros, el frío es tan delicioso como el calor lo es para otros seres; Una estrella redonda y grande es la que irradía frío hacía el planeta en conjunto con su núcleo helado, por esa razón los días son cortos y las noches más largas...sin dudas, el mejor planeta del universo para vivir si eres changlong.

La nave aterrizó en una zona montañosa en donde se encuentra un enorme palacio muy elegante y digno de un emperador, ese es el hogar de la familia Cold y la base principal de todo el imperio mientras las demás son como estaciones a las que puedo llegar en el viaje cuando ya no estoy aquí. Mi padre viene casí siempre a este lugar y yo también lo hago en ocasiones, cuando quiero alejarme de los soldados incompententes y conseguir más paz. Entré al palacio donde todo estaba muy tranquilo, solo habían unos pocos soldados a la vista y me encontré con mi padre quien en ese momento se relajaba dentro de un pozo de agua helada...De acuerdo, esto también me parecía tan reconfortante como tomar vino.

Me quedé un rato junto a mi padre para conversar sobre los últimos avances, me sentía bien porque el idiota de mi hermano Cooler no estaba cerca para incordiarme. Luego me retiré para caminar un poco por los pasillos de mi hogar y despejar la mente...pero eso no pudo ser porque apareció Cooler a quien no esperabamos hasta mañaba y comenzó a molestarme como yo supuse. A él siempre le gustó burlarse de mi porque soy el hermano menor y también le encanta presumir sobre lo bueno que es haciendo su trabajo solo porque ha conseguido más planetas que yo...son 256! Pero yo lo superaré!

No pude contenerme más y comencé a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, sin importar que pudiese destruir el palacio en el proceso. Solo mi padre pudo detenerlos y nos echó una fuerte regañina, que yo opté por ignorar e irme de allí. Me alejé lo más rápido de mi hermano, pasando por encima de los enormes agujeros que hice en el suelo y encontré uno que era tan profundo que podía verse los pisos inferiores y mucho más allá de eso, algo brillando en la solida roca. Me dio demasiado curiosidad, por eso bajé hasta allí y continué hacía el interior de la tierra para llegar a un tunel oculto por debajo del palacio...esa parte jamás la había visto.

-¿A donde llevará esto?-me pregunté. Las pareces estaban cubiertas de hielo brillante, fue eso lo que vi desde arriba

Continué mi camino a través del tunel sin saber que podría haber más adelante, pero como dije yo no le temo a nada. El final del camino era una enorme cueva cuyas paredes de roca oscura estaban cubiertas del mismo hielo brillante y el techo de estalactitas. Frente a mi estaba un lago muy grande de agua cristalina...parecía normal a simple vista y me acerqué para inspeccionar, nada fuera de lo común.

-No sabía que existiera un lago subterráneo en mi é el agua cuya temperatura es tan baja como el resto del liquido que se puede encontrar en el planeta

Me sumergí completamente en el agua, no había nada en especial en aquel lugar y pensé que podría usarlo como escondite cuando no quisiera que nadie me molestara...Un excelente lugar para estar tranquilo. Entonces... el agua comenzó a brillar con una luz plateada y noté, para mi sorpresa, que el suelo del fondo a desaparecido y que continua. Una fuerza misteriosa me arrastra hacía el fondo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, nunca había sentido algo así...Una vuelta y un destello fue lo demás que pude experimentar, hasta que finalmente quedé libre de aquella fuerza y nadé hacía arriba para salir. Mi cabeza rompió la superficie del agua y me encontré de nuevo en la cueva, la cual había cambiado un poco...De hecho, ya no era una cueva, más bien un lugar abierto a la luz de la luna y rodeado por las montañas. Se podía percibir una luz rosada y plateada en los pedazos de hielo de las paredes, cuyo color es más claro y el tunel fue reemplazado por una pared de hielo.

Quise volar fuera de allí pero una energía muy fuerte que rodeaba la abertura, impidiendome salir y me vi obligado a buscar otro tipo de salida, terminando frente a la pared de hielo...que al tocarla me di cuenta que podía atravesarla y así fue como pude abandonar aquel extraño lugar, seguí el tunel que también había cambiado y regresé al palacio por unas escaleras porque ni siquiera estaba el agujero que abrí con mis ataques. Me encontré con varios soldados al llegar a los pisos superiores pero ninguno me reconoció ni yo a ellos, jamás había visto a esos sujetos y hasta mi propio hogar luce muy diferente a lo que yo conocía...era un palacio pero no el mismo. ¿Que demonios está pasando aquí!?¿Donde estoy!?

Por primera vez en mi vida me he sentido nervioso, no era normal en mi y supe que había llegado a otro sitio

-¿Quien eres tu?¿Se puede saber como has entrado mi palacio?-alguien me preguntó como si estuviera regañandome

-Tu no eres nadie para hablarle al gran Freezer de esa manera!-le regañé también, no podía soportar esas cosas. Me giré hacía esa persona y me llevé una gran sorpresa-FROST! ¿Pero que haces tu aquí!?-escandalizado

Si, era Frost...pero también se veía diferente. Los tonos de su piel eran más oscuros, sus ojos de color rojo como los míos y en su rostro no había rastro de amabilidad, más bien estaba sonriendo con malicia...Como yo lo hacía!

-¿Me conoces? Eso si que es una gran sorpresa, a pesar de que muchos me conocen...-dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa maliciosa

-No tanto como verte aquí...-me preguntó que quise decir con eso-Repito, ¿Quien eres para hablarme de esa forma?-serio

-Solo el lider de una organización mafiosa y emperador de este universo...puedo notar que tu tampoco eres tan inocente-me respondió como si nada y yo me sorprendí más

-¿Que dijiste!? YO SOY EL EMPERADOR!-me enfurecí. Me desaparezco por unos minutos y alguien más quiere quitarme el puesto...un momento! ¿Frost es un emperador!?-Ahora lo veo, debo estar en otro universo porque de ninguna manera tu puedes ser emperador...-serio

-Pero lo soy, te guste o no-hablaba de forma insolente también. Creo que comienza a agradarme, le pregunté donde estoy-Ya lo he dicho, estás en mi palacio en el planeta Arcos...¿Dices que vienes de otro universo?. He escuchado que hay más universos a parte de este...-explicó

-Así que estoy en otro universo...-dije más calmado. Ese lago debió traerme aquí y resultó ser cierto lo que yo pensaba sobre los multiples universos-Y eres emperador...Lo mismo que yo en mi universo. Tienes que explicarme más...-me preguntó mi nombre-Soy Freezer...

-Freezer...De acuerdo, también me gustaría saber de donde vienes-interesado

Él me dijo que lo siguiera hasta una sala privada donde podríamos charlar tranquilos. No imaginaba tener una experiencia así y encontrarme con un Frost que fuera emperador de su universo, ¿Que otras cosas le gusta hacer?¿Tendrémos más en común de lo que parece?. Indudablemente quería saber más...

 **-Narra Frost-UNIVERSO 6-**

Ha sido un día demasiado ajetreado para mi, llevar una vida como un falso héroe para ocultar mi verdadera naturaleza como un pirata espacial y lider de la Organización Interplanetaria del Comercio en este universo es un trabajo muy duro pero es realmente necesario si quiero que mis actividades delictivas no sean descubiertas por los Patrulleros Galácticos quienes desde hace años han estado en busca de piratas espaciales. He decidido que jamás me vería a mi mismo atrapado en una prisión de mala muerte con mi dignidad perdida, no estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo y además es imposible que me descubran porque soy demasiado astuto...siempre me salgo con la mía ante esos tontos ingenuos que creen que yo soy un chico bueno que lucha por la paz y la justicia. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Mi palacio es el único lugar donde yo me puedo sentir completamente tranquilo después de tanto trabajo, ya que allí es donde guardo mis reservas de vino de la más alta calidad...Admito que tengo una marcada adicción por esa bebida que ayudar a calmarme en los momentos en que estoy estresado o nervioso, es como una clase de "medicina" y es solo mío porque ninguno de mis soldados tiene permitido beber de él...que consigan su propio vino!. Decidí dar una caminata a través de los pasillos del palacio para despejar la mente, ignorando a los soldados que querían hablarme e imaginar que me encontraba solo...No era así.

Visualicé a un sujeto que jamás había visto en mi vida, él estaba de pie a mitad de uno de los corredores y al acercarme pude notar que se trataba de un changlong como yo: Su piel es tan blanca como la nieve, tiene varias zonas lilas en su cuerpo incluyendo en la cabeza y sus ojos son de color rojo como los míos...La presencia que despide es maligna, algo realmente curioso para mi y tuve interés en conocerlo, además de saber como había entrado a mi palacio con toda la seguridad y porque este permanece oculto de la vista de los demás changlongs. Ese sujetó se presentó como Freezer, viene de otro universo donde es él emperador...que interesante...

Lo invité a seguirme hasta una sala vacía donde pudiesemos conversar tranquilos para conocernos mejor y le ordené a mis soldados que ninguno se atreviera a interrumpirnos. Durante la conversación descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común: Somos los lideres de la OIC en nuestros respectivos universos, destruyendo mundos con gran cantidad de recursos que podemos adquirir a un precio económico y revenderlos para obtener más dinero; El vino es nuestra bebida favorita pero soy yo quien tiene una adicción mayor a él; Somos los seres más poderosos y malvados de nuestra propia raza y tenemos un ejercito de saiyajines y soldados fieles a nuestra disposición.

-Mira que eres totalmente diferente a tu yo en mi universo-me dijo Freezer y yo me sorprendí al escuchar eso ¿Existe otro yo?. Le pregunté sobre él-Le gusta hacer el papel de héroe, defendiendo a los inocentes de las atrocidades que he cometido y además su mayor deseo es lograr la paz universal...No le interesan la fama ni las riquezas. Es un odioso como no te imaginas-me explicó con desagrado

-Así que un héroe...- _Que interesante, mi versión de ese universo es un verdadero héroe sin ninguna pizca de malicia...Odiaría tener a alguien como él que me molestase tanto como a Freezer-_ pensé muy serio-Quien rechazaría la oportunidad de tener riquezas? Es un estúpido. Si yo hago esto es para ser inmensamente rico y también famoso, nada es mejor que eso...solo los tontos le darían la espalda a una vida de lujos como esta...-no podía evitarlo, mi gusto por el dinero era tan grande como el del vino y cuanto más tuviera, mejor para mi...hasta me imagino nadando en un pozo monedas de oro y rodeado de toda clase de tesoros.

-Eso mismo digo yo...Pero a diferencia de ti, lo que me satisface más que las riquezas es el temor y sufrimiento que puedo infligirle a los demás. Me gusta dominar con la fuerza... ¿A ti no?-quiso saber

-Por supuesto-estuve de acuerdo con eso

Unos soldados se atrevieron a interrumpirnos a pesar de mis ordenes y Freezer les arrojó varios rayos mortales, asesinándolos antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo y eso me dejó muy sorprendido. El no dudó ni un momento para atacar a mis soldados y me dijo que les hace eso a los suyos cuando le fallan o interrumpen cuando el no lo requiere, parece no sentir ningún remordimiento al hacer eso...me recordaba tanto a mi madre, la verdadera líder de la OIC y la mujer más fría y malvada que he conocido...Ella no posee ningún sentimiento, más que el odio. Se lo comenté a Freezer y el me contó que su padre es el líder supremo, alguien tan malvado como él pero dudo mucho que él tenga el mismo nivel de maldad que mi progenitora. Me daba miedo hasta a mi...

-¿Acaso eres un cobarde, Frost?. Es estúpido tenerle miedo a una mujer porque no son ni de cerca tan fuerte como los hombres y no tienen ninguna habilidad importante, solo viven para servir como el resto de los demás-dijo Freezer mirándome con desaprobación-Además de que yo no le tengo miedo a mi propio padre, soy yo mismo el amo del terror en todo el universo...-satisfecho de si mismo

-Tu no la conoces, Freezer. Su fríaldad y falta de sentimientos es terrible, que todo aquel que osa fallarle termina muerto mediante las torturas más horribles que te puedas imaginar...No tiene ninguna consideración con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo que soy su hijo-expliqué con mucho temor pero el seguía diciendo que yo era un cobarde y que no se imaginaba eso de mi, que hasta mi yo bueno del otro universo tiene más valor que yo-NO SOY UN COBARDE!-grité furioso

Se sintió un temblor muy fuerte en todo el palacio y escuchamos gritos de miedo y dolor de muchos de los soldados, también una voz femenina de la cual solo podía percibirse el odio. Se trataba de ella, algo pasó y me alegra no estar cerca de ella para verlo. Freezer se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió con malicia, sin imaginar que una mujer pudiese destilar tanta maldad y que eso cambia el concepto que tenía sobre ellas...

Ella gritó mi nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones que lo hizo resonar por todo el palacio y eso no podía presagiar nada bueno, vendría hacía mi por alguna razón y no sería nada considerada.¿Que tenía que ver yo en el fallo de sus soldados!?. Tomé a Freezer del brazo y salimos rápidamente de la sala para buscar un lugar seguro, no debía encontrarme con esa mujer en aquel estado porque no saldría bien parado. Nos refugiamos en mi lugar preferido, la bodega de vino del palacio donde también guardamos otras bebidas con alcohol. Comencé a beber vino como si no hubiera un mañana para calmar mis nervios.

-¿Como te atreviste a hacer eso!? EL GRAN FREEZER NO HUYE COMO UN COBARDE!-se enfureció de nuevo

-Guarda silencio o ella descubrirá que estamos aquí-le advertí nervioso sin dejar de tomar vino-Siempre te refieres a ti mismo como "Gran Freezer"-eso me pareció divertido

-Si, eso es lo que soy...y no puedo creer que te comportes como un miedoso. ¿Que pasó con el malvado emperador que dices ser!?¿Son puras patrañas!?-me fulminó con la mirada

-Ya te lo he explicado y no quiero seguir discutiendo sobre ese tema-mis nervios disminuyeron-Deja de decir que soy un cobarde!-me enojé también. Nadie le dice cobarde al emperador Frost!

-Pensé que podriamos formar una alianza para dominar ambos universos juntos, pero no me gusta trabajar con cobardes-espetó Freezer cruzandose de brazos. Le miré con sorpresa

-Quieres forma una alianza...conmigo?-no podía creerlo. El dijo que si y recalcó quien sería él quien mandaría entre los dos-Eso ni hablar, no seré tu subordinado! Quiero ser líder también o no hay trato, Freezer!-No se como se le ocurre que yo podía trabajar para él y no JUNTO A ÉL como un igual. Se quejó de que mi otro yo también rechazó la oferta-Pues bien por él!-lo único en que ambos estabamos de acuerdo

Nos pusimos a discutir porque yo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar semejante trato, si quería dominar ambos universos pero no ser el sirviente de nadie y menos de ese tipo que apenas acabo de conocer...seguro que solo intenta usarme para su beneficio y después me desechará como un objeto usado, no soy tonto y es lo que yo suelo hacer...no engañaría a alguien tan astuto como yo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlo para detallarlo mejor: me sentí perdido en su piel blanca que ha de ser muy suave y me incitaba a tocarla, en sus ojos que eran como dos rubíes brillantes y hermosos, sus labios que también me llamaban a tocarlos de alguna manera e incluso su expresión de enojo me estaba gustando mucho, le queda bien y ni hablar de su cuerpo...En pocas palabras, nunca había visto un ser tan hermoso como él. Porque estoy pensando en esas cosas?

Me embistió pero yo me sujeté a él y ambos caímos al suelo, uno sobre el otro...más bien yo he caído sobre él y le sostengo los brazos para que no pueda levantarse. Mi rostro comenzó a calentarse a pesar de que los changlongs no sentímos calor a menos que nuestra temperatura suba demasiado y eso es peligroso...mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mis brazos temblaron. No entendía porque me estaba sintiendo de esa manera con Freezer. ¿Será que el me gusta?. O solo es que tomar tanto Vino ya me está haciendo imaginar cosas, ya me han advertido de beber demasiado alcohol pero nunca hago caso.

 **-Narra Freezer-**

Frost estaba encima de mi desde que nos caímos al suelo y no dejaba de acariciar mi cuerpo de una forma extraña, a la vez que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y tenía una expresión tonta. Por un momento pensé que se sentía atraído por mi pero luego me resultó absurdo ya que somos hombres los dos y llegué a la conclusión de que era por culpa de la bebida.

-Quitáte!-grite después de apartarlo y me levanté-Como te atreves a tocarme de esa manera!?-enfadado. Ha invadido mi espacio personal después de todo, lo cual no me gusta para nada.

-Lo siento...-me disculpó y no pude hacer más que gruñí ante eso, le dice que los malvados como nosotros no piden disculpas por lo que hacen-Lo siento...-repitió y me entraron ganas de golpearlo. El continua bebiendo vino

-Deja de beber vino y escuchame!-No lograba llamar su atención de ninguna manera, prefiere ahogarse en su precioso vino...a mi me gusta pero no es para tanto. Pero al mirar la botella me di cuenta de que se trataba de otra bebida-Que estás tomando?-tenía una etiqueta con letras en un idioma desconocido para mi y la sustancia es de un color extraño. Intenté quitarsela pero no quería soltarla-Demonios Frost, déjame ver esa cosa!-le pedí molesto

-Es MI vino! Busca el tuyo!-exclamó. Sus ojos se desenfocaron como si tuviera la mirada perdida y se tambaleó. Soltó un hipido...está ebrio. Lo que me faltaba...

-No es vino, maldito insecto!-no me importaba nada insultarlo. El no dejaba tomar de esa cosa, yo no sabía lo que era

-Ahh...Mi padre dice que...hip...tenga cuidado con esta...hip... bebida por ser...hip...muy fuerte, pero a mi me...hip...encanta...nunca había probado...hip...algo tan delicioso...hip-decía entre hipidos y me llevé una mano a la sien-Siempre fuíste una chica?-me preguntó con cara de estúpido. Que!?

Quiso manosearme de nuevo como si fuera una especie de pervertido y cree que soy una chica, pero justo en ese momento apareció un soldado que estaba buscándolo por ordenes de su madre. Frost se enfureció tanto que arremetió hacía su soldado con un ataque mortal y después salió corriendo de allí hacía alguna parte. Decidí mejor ignorarlo y regresar a mi universo por donde vine, ya no deseaba estar en ese lugar y menos en compañía de un loco ebrio como él..yo no suelo ponerme de esa manera cuando bebo alcohol ¿O si?.

Salí de allí y traté de encontrar el camino de regreso al pozo pero aquel palacio parecía un laberinto, no conocía de nada de ese lugar y por eso se me hacía demasiado difícil ubicarme. Maldita sea!. Donde está Frost cuando lo necesito!?. Escuché gritos y golpes...luego una fuerte explosión en lo que el techo en ese lado se derrumbó y Frost cayó junto a mi, con múltiples heridas. ¿Quien fue capaz de hacerle semejante daño si se supone que es tan fuerte?. Una voz femenina me alertó y así supe que había sido su madre, la malvada emperatriz...pero que interesante, esa malvada mujer también me recuerda a mi padre quien siempre fue despiadado con los soldados...pero nunca conmigo. No sabía que pensar sobre Frost.

-Freezer...-apenas pudo incorporarse de rodillas y abrazó mis piernas, suplicando que no le dejara allí. Es la borrachera o en realidad es el ser más patético que he visto...un emperador como él arrodilándose ante otro-Por favor...

-Solo cállate...-lo tomé para llevarlo sobre mi espalda. No sabía porque lo hacía, algo me empujaba a ello y no dejarlo allí a merced de esa mujer

No era una huída, solo quería regresar a mi propio universo y he decidido llevar a Frost para que lo conociera...si hemos de ser aliados es lo mejor, a menos que no fuese lo suficientemente malvado para eso y tenía que recuperarse de la borrachera. Después de unos minutos pude encontrar el lago, entramos en él y una luz plateada nos rodeó...Luego nos encontramos de vuelta en la cueva lo que significa que ya estoy en mi universo y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacía mis aposentos, no me gustaba compartirlo con nadie y tampoco dejaba que Cooler entrara...pero Frost lo necesita ahora mismo. Lo dejé en mi cama para que descansara, pero el se negaba a hacerlo y me sujetó del brazo para arrojarme a la cama con él. Que intentaba hacer?

-Vamos a divertirnos tu y yo, Freezer-me dijo sonriente y me abrazó

Giramos y el quedó nuevamente sobre mi, acariciando mi cuerpo de una forma muy seductora y también suave, como si yo fuese un objeto muy frágil que pudiese romperse en cualquier momento...intentando conocer cada parte y lamiendo justo allí. No había dudas de lo que quería hacer porque yo no era ningún ignorante al respecto y él tampoco...yo no iba a permitir que me hiciera tal cosa sin mi permiso, no se lo perdonaría a pesar de estar muy ebrio. Y fue cuando vi que sus manos se dirigen a cierta parte...

-NI TE ATREVAS, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-le di una fuerte patada para apartarlo de mi y tirarlo de la cama, pero salió volando hacía el otro extremo de la habitación. Se levantó como si nada

-Que rudeza...Dejáte querer...-volvió a sonreír, ya no hacía hipidos. La paliza que recibió antes no parecía haberle afectado tanto como yo pensé

Regresó a la cama cuando yo también me había levantado y volvió a tirarme en ella, se arrastró hacía mi e intentó besarme...si, BESARME!. Ese imbécil!. Yo he sido más rápido y lo golpeé nuevamente pero no mostraba señales de querer rendirse en su intento de hacerme suyo, de hecho lo acaba de decir y me sorprendió porque nunca me había pasado esto...he cometido un error grave al traerlo aquí en vez de dejarlo en su universo. No tuve otra alternativa que ponerme muy rudo y solo hicieron falta dos golpes más para dejarlo inconsciente, pude haberlo matado pero eso echaría a perder nuestra alianza...otro error más.

-Vas a lamentar esto, Frost. Te lo juro-le dije con tono frío y amenazante

Cuidar de él es lo que menos quería en ese momento. Ya se recuperará

 **-Narra Frost-**

Abrí los ojos para ver que me encontraba en una habitación que no era la mía, no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto en el palacio. No recordaba mucho, solo que estaba con Freezer en la bodega de vino y tomé un poco de vino para calmar los nervios...después no supe nada más de mi. Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza que seguramente era resaca, no era la primera vez que quedaba con resaca después de embriagarme tanto y volvió a sucederme hoy. Bueno, no se por cuantas horas he estado dormido...

-Vaya...al fin despertaste-Freezer estaba de pie junto a la ventana-Estuviste durmiendo el resto de ayer y toda la noche...-me fulminó con la mirada. ¿Que le hice?

-Freezer...¿Que me pasó?-le pregunté. El gruñó

-¿No lo recuerdas?-negué con la cabeza en contestación-Estabas completamente ebrio por esa bebida extraña-se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda

-Ya veo...creo que descansar tanto no me ha quitado la resaca-me llevé una mano a la cabeza, odiaba eso. Fuí con Freezer pero el me atacó con sus rayos mortales que atravesaron mis brazos y parte de mi torso...me dolió mucho-Porque hiciste eso!?-asustado

-Te acercas y no seré tan suave con la siguiente-me amenazó, dijo que es por lo que le hice ayer. Yo no podía entender nada-Cuando bebes demasiado te vuelves un loco pervertido-aclaró

-Oh...eso...-ahora si sabía a que se refería. Da la casualidad que muestro esa clase de actitud siempre que me pongo muy ebrio, no es como si pudiera evitarlo...sobre todo cuando hay alguien cerca que me interesa

-Tienes suerte de que decidiera no matarte, insecto-espetó-Más tarde regresarás a tu universo...Yo te diré como...

-Pero no quiero regresar aun...Deseo estar junto a ti el tiempo posible...-no sabía si aun estaba un poco ebrio o que pero sentía una gran ansiedad al estar frente a él, miraba su cuerpo y quería tocarlo

Me lanzó otro rayo a las piernas y yo caí al suelo, incapaz de sostenerme por el dolor. Él se expresó de forma muy cruel hacía mi por lo que le hice y sigue pensando que soy un poco patético, después llamó a alguien para que me curaran las heridas y me ordenó regresar a mi universo a través del lago de la cueva...así fue como él llegó al mio. Pero a mi nadie me da ordenes y yo no quería irme, hasta que amenazó con lanzarme una bola mortal para destruirme. Solo le hice caso para no provocarlo más pero me dije a mi mismo que regresaría después, ya conocía esa conexión entre nuestros universos y pensaba aprovecharla.

Freezer y yo nos hemos visto en varios días, no ha venido a visitarme ni yo a él porque he estado muy ocupado en mi propio trabajo como pirata espacial. Cuando tenía momentos para descansar, me ponía a pensar en lo que hice ese día y también sobre mis sentimientos con respecto a Freezer...a todas las luces parecía que mi interés por él es solo sexual. Pero al reflexionar mejor sobre ello y recordar sobre el momento en que nos conocimos, aquellas reacciones extrañas que me asaltaron cuando estuvmos conversando en la sala, comencé a pensar que hay algo más...No, ya no estaba ebrio como ese día. Cada vez que pienso en Freezer y su sonrisa maliciosa, mi corazón salta y mis mejillas se encienden...he oído que eso pasa cuando alguien te gusta pero jamás pensé que yo tendría una experiencia como esa (en nuestra especie es normal que hombres se enamoren entre ellos). Hay tantas cosas de Freezer que me agradan y que ambos tenemos en común, de repente el ser aliados me pareció una cosa maravillosa y me he imaginado a ambos juntos no solo como los emperadores absolutos entre los universos...también como una pareja; pero ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza, dudo mucho que el pueda sentir lo mismo por mi, si es que yo estoy enamorado de él, no después de lo que hice.

Tomé la iniciativa de ir a visitarlo hoy mismo porque no tengo nada que hacer y me encantaría verlo una vez más, espero que ya no esté enojado conmigo. Me dirigí hacía el portal en el interior del lago para atravesarlo y ya me encontraba en su universo. Le busqué por todo el palacio, procurando que nadie me viera porque no querían que supieran que yo vengo de otro universo pero no lo encontré. Ni siquiera estaba en sus aposentos y entré a pesar de saber que no le gustaría, me acosté en su cama que está envuelta con su delicioso aroma...acaricié las sabanas y las almohadas, imaginando que era el verdadero Freezer...que bien se siente. No me di cuenta de que cerré los ojos y me parecía estar escuchando su voz de alguna parte, o tal vez era mi imaginación...

No se cuanto tiempo pasó desde que yo estaba allí, casí me olvidé de a quien estaba buscando y me dejé llevar la comodidad de la cama...hasta que sentí a alguien cerca de mi y me di cuenta de que se trataba de Freezer. Me asusté y quise gritar, pero el me tapo la boca con una mano y se llevó un dedo a su boca para decir "ssh"

-Eso...no te asustes mi querido amigo-me sonrió de forma amable y hasta tierna, eso me pareció raro. Creo que ya no está enojado-Te vi acostado en mi cama y...

-No quería irrumpir en tu lugar sagrado, es solo que...te estaba buscando-me quise disculpar

-...no pude evitar pensar en lo hermoso que te ves de esa forma...cuando duermes...-me rodeó con sus brazos, me gustó mucho y hasta lo abracé, a él no le molesto con lo absoluto

-No sabía que tu me veías como...-retrocedí al darme cuenta de lo que dijo-Espera...Me has dicho que te parezco hermoso!?-atónito. Me sonrojé mucho y aparté la vista, pero él me tomó suavemente del mentón y me obligó a mirarlo

-Así es...¿De que otra forma te vería?-su voz adquirió un tono sensual. Me quedé sin palabras-Me equivoqué contigo antes, la verdad es que estaríamos muy bien gobernando los universos los dos juntos...eres la clase de persona que yo estaba buscando para ser mi pareja, tu lo tienes todo-yo aun mudo y el sigue sonriendo-Que pasa? Acaso te han comido la lengua?...Se que te han sorprendido mis palabras...eres tan malvado como yo, tienes el cuerpo con el que cualquiera soñaría y me vuelves loco cuando estas embriagado...

Comenzó a besarme el cuello y de allí siguió bajando hasta las piernas, subió de nuevo hasta mi rostro y tocó mis labios...acaba de darme un beso en los labios! No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y si era un sueño yo no quería despertar, lo que pensaba era imposible se hizo realidad...el corresponde a mis sentimientos sin que yo le dijera nada y me sentía muy feliz.

Nos arrojamos a la cama aun abrazados y nos besamos con pasión, mientras nuestras manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro para excitarnos mutuamente. Él me hizo girar para quedar encima de mi, aun sin dejar de besarme y pensé que no habría mejor momento que ese...finalmente podemos hacer juntos lo que queríamos sin importar nada. Miré hacía abajo y sorprendí porque mi cuerpo había cambiado al de una femina y el me miró con deseo...definitivamente estoy soñando, pero no haré nada para despertarme. Eso es increíble...

Fue la experiencia más maravillosa que he tenido a pesar de ser solo un sueño, se sentía tan real que yo no quería parar...deseaba estar junto a mi Freezer para siempre.

De repente, su imagen se hizo borrosa como todo a mi alrededor y su figura cambió a la de un hombre totalmente distinto, más alto y su voz era un mas tierna que la de Freezer, me transmite mucha seguridad hasta podría jurar que ha dicho que me ama. No puedo distinguir su rostro porque estaba en sombras y comenzó a pronunciar mi nombre varias veces...que sueños más extraños tengo.

-Frost...Lady Frost...Frost...

-FROST!-esa fue la voz del verdadero Freezer

El paso del sueño a la realidad fue demasiado brusco y por un momento me sentí desorientado hasta que las cosas se hicieron más claras. Me encontraba echado sobre la cama de Freezer, abrazando con fuerza las sabanas y tenía una de las almohadas entre mis piernas. ¿Que estuve haciendo mientras soñaba!?. Freezer me miraba con furia...esto no es bueno.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI CAMA!?-me preguntó furioso pero yo no pude decir nada porque me tiró de la cama-Y toma esto, ya no la quiero después de ver lo que estabas haciendo con ella!-me arrojó la almohada a la cara

-Yo no quería...-apenado. Por que tenía que hacer estas cosas dormido o embriagado?

-FUERA!-me sacó a empujones de su habitación. Extraño al Freezer del sueño, me he disculpado con él- Ya te dije que los malvados no se disculpan! No funcionará conmigo!

Tuve que esperar un rato a que él se calmara y aun permanecía muy distante conmigo, ignorando cada cosa que yo intentaba decirle y me sentía como un idiota porque esas cosas me están haciendo perder a mi aliado...el no quiere nada conmigo, lo sé, pero me siento incapaz de olvidar lo que siento por él en estos momentos...no ha pasado mucho tiempo de conocernos y ya me gusta, solo es un capricho. Se mantuvo haciéndome la ley del hielo hasta que le propuse algo diferente para pasar el rato: Una pelea amistosa entre los dos.

Él se sorprendió por tal proposición y aceptó, advirtiendo que el sería todo menos amistoso conmigo en esa pelea y que iría con todo, que yo debía hacer lo mismo. Fuimos a la parte trasera del palacio donde hay un campo perfecto para entrenar y pelear, dice Freezer que era donde acostumbraba a entrenar junto a su padre cuando era un niño pero después ya no lo necesita por ser él un prodigio.

La pelea dio comienzo y ambos estábamos peleando en condiciones iguales, nuestros poderes eran muy similares y yo estaba seguro de superarlo porque soy muy fuerte, nadie ha sido capaz de vencerme hasta ahora. Freezer pareció notar mi confianza porque me dijo que no cantara victoria y aumentó la intensidad de sus ataques, demostrando ser mucho más duro y fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Sus golpes y patadas eran tan rápidos que a mi me costaba verlos y esquivarlos pero podía hacerlo, otros me alcanzaron y dolió bastante pero no me he rendido todavía...yo también aumenté la potencia de mis poderes y lancé un ataque de energía tras otro que él repele con suma facilidad. Yo lo sorprendí con unos movimientos de lucha que el no conocía...

Comencé a sudar y jadear, mientras que él no se veía tan agotado como yo...no quería aceptar que Freezer fuese más fuerte que yo, era una tontería. Pero mientras avanzaba la pelea, me di cuenta de que su afirmación de ser un prodigio no eran patrañas...este sujeto de verdad es muy fuerte, no entiendo como alguien puede guardar semejante poder en su interior y yo me siento en desventaja. Su nivel de poder debía ser tan solo un poco más alto que él mío...

-Admito que me has dado pelea pero ese nivel es incapaz de superar al mío. Eres un poco débil a pesar de ser un changlong-dijo Freezer con mucha seriedad y decidió terminar la pelea-Si quieres mantener tu imperio necesitas ser mucho más fuerte que eso para que nadie sea capaz de derrotarte, ten eso presente-aconsejó. Que rabia me dio.

-Ya soy bastante fuerte, nadie puede vencerme y tengo a los saiyajin de mi parte-le dije con enojo

-No te confíes demasiado...Los saiyajin son una gran amenaza, por eso he destruido su planeta hace muchos años-no sabía eso-Tu no has hecho lo mismo ¿no?-preguntó

-En mi universo aun existe el planeta Salat, me las arreglé para convencer a los saiyajin de trabajar para mi-expliqué y dijo que yo debía exterminarlos cuanto antes- No lo haré, los necesito...

-Lo sabía, no eres tan malvado como yo pensaba si no eres capaz de matar a unos sucios monos-enojado-En mi universo solo sobrevivieron tres saiyajin, uno es el príncipe Vegeta, ellos se mantienen fieles a mi pero se que no será por mucho tiempo y los destruiré en la primera oportunidad en que se revelen. Sigue mi consejo...-se alejó de mi

Como le dije, yo no puedo matar a los saiyajin de mi universo porque ellos me están ayudando en mi supuesta misión de resolver las guerras, sin que supieran que soy yo mismo quien las ocasiona. Si me atrevo a hacer algo contra ellos, sabrán de mi verdadera naturaleza y mis planes se derrumbarían. No. necesito mantenerlos con vida, aun si Freezer no es capaz de entenderlo...noto que odia mucho a los saiyajin. Para mi son solo peones en mi juego de poder. Corrí hacía él y pregunté la razón de ese odio, él me contestó que un Super Saiyajin mató a su ancestro, el emperador Chilled, hace cientos de años y no se permitiría sufrir el mismo destino. Aquello me dejó sin habla y con algunas dudas...

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que dejara atrás su molestia por las cosas que le hice, no lo ha olvidado pero tampoco sigue molesto y creo que aun somos aliados. Nos visitamos el uno al otro en nuestros universos cada cierto tiempo, a veces el trabajo era demasiado pesado y dejábamos de reunirnos por periodos largos...Un día, él me comentó que iría a un planeta muy lejano llamado Namekusejin para buscar algo muy importante que el necesitaba, era demasiado reservado con sus planes y no pude acompañarlo aunque quisiera porque debía atender mis propias misiones. El prometió que a su regreso me visitaría para comenzar con nuestros planes de dominación de universos...lo que será muy dificil por la presencia de los dioses destructores, nuestros padres nos han advertido nunca enfrentarlos.

Lamentablemente, el nunca vino a verme después de su viaje, lo esperé con toda la paciencia del mundo pero no apareció...no supe nada más de él en mucho tiempo, eso me preocupó. Así que me escabullí un rato hacía su universo y estando en el palacio le pregunté a uno de sus pocos soldados que llegué a conocer. La respuesa hizo que se me fuera el alma a los pies...

-El Señor Freezer fue asesinado...por un Super Saiyajin...

Aquello me dejó muy triste porque mis sentimientos por él aun no habían desaparecido a pesar de su apatía y de alguna forma sentía una conexión especial con él más allá del portal entre nuestros universos, pensé que algún día podría llegar a quererme como yo a él pero eso no será posible. Recordé su advertencia de exterminar a los saiyajin cuanto antes, cuando él murió asesinado por uno de ellos y finalmente tenía una razón más fuerte para odiarlos...me quitaron a la única persona que tal vez me entendía por parecernos mucho y porque ibamos a establecer un nuevo orden en nuestros universos. Todos los planes se fueron a la basura...

Tardé mucho tiempo en recuperarme de la depresión que me causó ya no tener a Freezer cerca, nadie sabía lo que ocurrió porque yo no quise decir nada...era nuestro secreto. De a poco lo he ido superando para concentrarme mejor en mis misiones y pensaba hacer caso en lo de matar a los saiyajin que quedaban antes de que alguno quisiera asesinarme a mi...en mi odio he matado a algunos de ellos, siendo cauteloso para que nadie me descubriera y muchos otros permanecieron vivos porque aun los necesitaba para mi falsa fachada. Quizás Freezer tenía razón y no soy tan malvado como él, quien jamás habría dudado en asesinarlos sin importar ser descubierto. Aun le extraño...

 **QUINCE AÑOS DESPUÉS**

 **-Narra Frost-UNIVERSO 6-**

He culminado con exito mi misión en el planeta Mayonia, lo de siempre: Enviar a un grupo de soldados con antelación para causar una guerra en dicho planeta y luego aparecería yo junto con otro grupo para resolver la guerra y salvar a la gente inocente. Ahora me encuentro sobrevolando el oscuro espacio dentro de mi nave espacial y me acompañaba un chico saiyajin llamado Kyabe, nos conocimos hace casí un año cuando me dirgí hacía su planeta con el mismo tipo de misión y los saiyajin lo defendieron con todas sus fuerzas sin ceder ni un poco, haciendo imposible que yo tomara ese planeta como mío. El chico estuvo apunto de ser atacado por uno de mis soldados, yo "salvé" su vida (tuve que hacerlo o iba a resultar sospechoso) y desde ese momento es un compañero fiel en lo de resolver las guerras...no hay ni una sola misión de salvamento a la que no me acompañe, claro está que él no sabe la verdad detrás de todo esto. Cree que somos amigos...

Quince largos años han pasado desde la muerte de Freezer y yo lo he superado por completo, hasta mis sentimientos de amor por él han sido olvidados y actualmente no tengo interés en nadie más a pesar de mi orientación homosexual. He visto a muchos hombres pero no siento nada al verlos, no se compara con lo que llegué a sentir por Freezer alguna vez y cuando pienso en él tampoco siento nada...quizás alguna nostálgia de esos días, pero nada de gran importancia. Sabía que el jamás regresará y fue eso lo que más me ayudó a olvidarme. O eso creí...

Regresé a mi palacio en el planeta Arcos para tomar un descanso y Kyabe me siguió porque ansiaba conocer el lugar, por eso me comuniqué con mis demás soldados antes de llegar para que guardaran las apariencias delante de él y no soltaran nada. Fue una suerte que mi madre no se encontrara en ese lugar (salió hace horas en una misión complicada) porque ella no aprobaría la presencia de Kyabe en nuestro hogar y le lanzaría un ataque mortal antes de que él pudiese decir algo. No es como si me importara lo que le fuese a pasar a este niño, ya dije que mis saiyajins son solo peones.

-Este sitio es enorme, no puedo creer que tu vives aquí, Frost-dijo Kyabe asombrado-Gracias por invitarme a venir, amigo-sonrío. La verdad es que Kyabe siempre ha sido bueno y muy ingenuo, no es alguien a quien yo consideraría una amenaza.

-Tu me seguiste, yo no te invité-murmuré con molestia y el me preguntó que dije poque no pudo escuchar-Dije que yo también me alegro de tenerte aquí, Kyabe-forcé una sonrisa. Escuché que su estomágo estaba gruñendo.

-Ups!-el se ríe abochornado-Siento mucho ser descortés...¿Tendrás algo de comer?. Olvidé que aun no he almorzado y me muero de hambre...-soba su estomágo. Suspiré

-Oigan ustedes!-llamé a unos soldados que pasaron cerca-Lleven a Kyabe a la cocina para que pueda comer algo, yo necesito ir al agua helada para refrescarme y despejar mi mente-les ordené. A lo que ambos asintieron y se fueron de allí con un emocionado Kyabe

Me alegré mucho al librarme de él, siempre anda pegado a mi y diciendo lo mucho que me admira por ser un héroe, es tan molesto!. Llegué a la piscina de agua fría que me estaba esperando e iba a sumergirme en ella cuando alguien me interrumpió, una voz tan familiar y que no había oído en muchos años. Pensé que estaba soñando, me pellizqué y dolió por lo que tenía que ser real...me di la vuelta y lo vi allí de pie, frente a mi.

Freezer se veía exactamente igual que hace quince años, aunque el tiempo no pasa para nosotros que somos una raza muy longeva. No parecía que hubiese muerto...me acerqué para tocarlo, no era ningún fantasma. El como ha regresado a la vida, no lo sé...

-Veo que te he sorprendido mucho-él mostró su característica sonrisa maliciosa

-Claro que si! ¿Que esperabas?. Me dijeron que habías muerto!-le reproché. ¿Como se atreve a hablarme como si nada!?. Estúpido...pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz por su regreso

-Preferiría no hablar de ese tema...-su voz tembló y pude notar cierta furia, aun no lo supera. No es para menos

-De acuerdo-lo entendía. No lo forzaré-Te imaginas lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que te asesinaron!?-me crucé de brazos enojado

-No te pongas cursi, sabes que no me gusta eso-hizo una mueca de asco. No se como hubiera reaccionado si le dijera que alguna vez estuve enamorado de él...pero eso ya no importa. Aunque lo notase por las cosas que hice, no creo que lo entendiera del todo...yo tampoco lo hago, no tengo mucha experiencia ni conozco el verdadero amor como lo relatan muchos

-En fin. Que ya estés aquí es algo, porque ya podemos comenzar con nuestros planes de dominación universal...si aun quieres...-no he abandonado del todo esa idea

-Antes de hablar de eso, me gustaría preguntarte algo...¿Quien era ese chico con quien estabas hace un momento?-me detuve al escuchar eso, no imaginaba que él nos había visto. Le dije que era un saiyajin-Pero si no tiene cola!-exclamó

-La cola de los saiyajins desapareció cuando ellos evolucionaron-dije para aclarar sus dudas y siguió interrogandome al respecto.

Dudé un momento, pero al final decidí contarle la verdad sobre lo que yo hago para ocultar mis actividades delictivas. Al terminar, me miró con sorpresa y desagrado.

-Yo jamás habría perdido el tiempo en cosas como esa...-furioso. No había cambiado nada

-Te he explicado antes en que consiste mi plan de negocios y requiere mi fachada de falso héroe para que funcione. Me hago famoso y rico a la vez, nadie se atrevería a pensar que yo estoy detrás de esto y los patrulleros galácticos jamás podrán atrapar al principal responsable sin saber de que se trata del mismisimo emperador benevolente. Lo tengo todo muy bien calculado-le expliqué satisfecho con lo que he logrado y me metí en la piscina

-Muy astuto diría yo...-sonreí, parece que comienza a entenderlo-No es la clase de plan que yo hubiera empleado, prefiriendo mostrarme desde el principio como el verdadero malvado que soy...lo veo mejor así. Si a ti te sirve, pues bien...-ya no puso más quejas-¿Y dices que ese chico es de los que te ayudan a hacerte el "héroe" sin saber quien eres de verdad?. Ya lo creo que es muy ingenuo...-se ríe. Estoy de acuerdo

-Mientras tenga gente tan ingenua para servirme, este imperio perdurará por mucho tiempo...

Se unió a mi en la piscina para yo contarle más sobre lo que yo estaba haciendo y el también me contó de lo suyo, que obtuvo una nueva evolución que él llama "Golden Freezer". Yo no sabía que existieran más transformaciones para nuestra raza y estaba muy ansioso por ver eso...Después de pasar una hora en la piscina, salímos de allí y nos dirigmos hacía un lugar apartado del planeta para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacíamos...ni siquiera Kyabe. Allí se transformó en "Golden Freezer" y no pude contener mi asombro ante su imagen: Su cuerpo se envolvió en una armadura dorada brillante y debajo de ella se ve su piel que ahora es purpura...mostraba un gran poder que yo no imaginaba que sería posible alcanzar. Me preguntó si me gustaría pelear contra él y yo le dije que si para conocer su nueva fuerza...también quería aprender como hacer la transformación.

Aquello fue un error garrafal. Si antes él era tan solo un poco más fuerte que yo, ahora lo es mucho más y yo no soy capaz de competir contra semejante poder...la pelea no duró nada, me noqueó con unos simples golpes y desperté varias horas después, con Kyabe a mi lado. El no tenía ni dea de lo que me pasó, solo me encontró en mi cama y me sentía muy adolorido...Golden Freezer es muy poderoso. ¿Como es posible?

Kyabe me acompañó durante dos horas más y luego se fue a descansar, prometiendo que vendría a verme mañana. Me dejó solo en mi habitación, apenas me podía mover por el dolor...En ese momento, llegó Freezer entrando por la puerta y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Aun eres demasiado débil para ser un changlong. Se me hace difícil creer que no hayas progresado nada durante todos estos años, que ni tengas una evolución similar a la mia...Eres una gran decepción, Frost...-me dijo. Suspiré, no lo culpo de pensar así-Por cierto, me di cuenta de que traes aguijones venenosos en tus muñecas...-sacó uno que me había quitado y lo desintegra con su energía -Si confiaras realmente en tus poderes no necesitarias esto...

Salió de allí sin decir nada más ni yo tampoco pude replicar por mis quejidos de dolor, que él optó por ignorar. Me sentí como una basura, igual que aquellos soldados a los que puedo vencer fácilmente...Si Freezer fue capaz de vencerme con semejante poder, ¿Que impediría que alguien más pudiese hacerlo también?

En cuanto me recuperé de mis heridas decidí entrenar de nuevo y lo más duro que pudiera, estaba más que empeñado en adquirir una evolución como el Golden Freezer y hasta superar sus poderes...jamás volveria a ser apaleado tan fácil. Pero no importaba lo que yo hiciera, era incapaz de aumentar mi poder desde el nivel actual...entrenar solo no me servía para nada y mi orgullo me impide buscar un compañero, no me gusta depender de nadie para lograr lo que quiero. La rabia y la frustración me invadieron, comencé a pensar que Freezer tal vez tenía razón...soy demasiado débil para ser un changlong, no soy un digno oponente para él.

Tiempo más tarde, recibí la visita de la Srta. Vados, una ángel que acompaña al Dios de la Destrucción Champa, porque se me necesitaba como uno de los cinco luchadores para representar al Universo 6 en un torneo contra los peleadores del Universo 7; Era un buen momento para saber si he logrado aumentar un poco mi poder y por si acaso llevaré mis aguijones venenosos, no debo perder o quien sabe que pasaría. Sin embargo, a pesar de que hice trampa al usar mis aguijones para aturdir mis oponentes, perdí al ser nockeado de un solo golpe por un saiyajin...el príncipe Vegeta que había sido mencionado por Freezer hace años (y ya no está a su servicio, como lo suponía). De nuevo, he sido vencido fácilmente por mis oponentes, el entrenamiento no me ayudo en nada...soy un débil y un inútil, no enorgullezco a mi raza con este poder tan mediocre que tengo...Freezer tenía razón...

 **-Narración General-**

Ellos se han distanciado nuevamente, Freezer dudaba en si continuar su alianza con un ser tan débil como Frost que ni siquiera es capaz de hacer frente a su evolución de Golden Freezer ni tener una transformación especial...no tenía que haber esperado mucho de él, a pesar de que podría haber sido un excelente aliado si se hubiera superado así mismo. Mientras tanto, Frost aun se encontraba muy frustrado por no poder avanzar aun con todo el entrenamiento al que se sometía y teminó por convencerse que era demasiado débil, abandonando sus intentos.

Después de que sus verdaderas intenciones quedaran al descubierto durante el Torneo Universal, la noticia fue transmitida por todo el Universo 6 gracias a Kyabe con el apoyo de Botamo, Magetta y una fuente misteriosa para probar que es cierto todo lo que decían de Frost. Todo lo que este había logrado construir en todos esos años cayó en cuestión de minutos y se convirtió en un fugitivo de la ley, escondiendose como un cobarde de los patrulleros galácticos que deseaban atraparlo a como de lugar...Entró en una vida de miseria, la mayor parte de sus soldados le abandonaron y solo podía contar con él mismo para seguir adelante a pesar de todas las dificultades.

Nadie sabe que pasó con el emperador del Universo 7, pero corren los rumores de que no ha muerto desde su último regreso a la Tierra y no olvida sus viejos rencores con los saiyajins, queriendo continuar con sus intentos de su tan ansiada venganza...sin tomar en cuenta que pueden haber cosas más impotantes que eso. No volvió a visitar a Frost en muchos meses, hasta que un día sintió curiosidad de saber como le ha ido y decidió ir al Universo 6...quizás la última pelea habría ayudado a Frost para aumentar su poder y ya sería un digno oponente. Quien sabe...

Atravesó el umbral mágico hacía el Universo 6 y se encontró con algo que no esperaba, el palacio parcialmente destruído: los daños en su estructura eran tan graves que sería muy difícil reconstruirlo exactamente a como estaba antes...era claro que allí hubo un enfrentamiento demasiado fuerte y los alrededores del palacio también estaban destruidos, se escuchaban gritos de terror y una fuerte explosión provenir de alguna parte. Freezer alzó vuelo por encima de los escombros, buscando alguna señal de Frost y de pronto...escuchó un sollozo...

Le vio arrodillado y de espaldas hacía él, en lo que fue la sala en donde ellos conversaron hace muchos años. No pudo dejar de notar que Frost se veía diferente, él sostenía su cabeza con sus manos mientras un aura oscura le rodeaba y sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes, con quejidos de dolor; siendo llamado por su nombre por el otro tirano, Frost dio un respingo y su aura se hizo más fuerte...dijo algo que sonó como _"No soy débil...nunca más...disfrutaré al destrozar tus miembros uno por uno..."_ , con una voz fría y amenazante que jamás ha usado con Freezer. Se dió la vuelta y sus ojos rojos, con un toque purpura, destilaban puro odio hacía el emperador del Universo 7 y comenzó a cargar una especie de energía oscura en sus manos mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Freezer trató de no inmutarse a pesar de aquel inesperado recibimiento de su homólogo del Universo 6, sin entender porque se estaba comportando de esa manera...parece que adquirió un nuevo poder que lo hace más fuerte y eso le encanta a Freezer, quien desde un principio entró en su estado Golden previniendo que este sería el encuentro más violento entre los dos...Y así fue. Frost ya era capaz de pelear al mismo nivel que Golden Freezer e incluso infligirle daños con su energía oscura, pero esta era tan intensa que dominaba al changlong azul y no al revés...El estaba dando todo lo que podía, persiguiendo a Freezer por toda la región y atacándole con las técnicas más poderosas de su arsenal sin importarle que otros changlongs pudieran salir lastimados. El odio, la violencia y nulo auto-control en Frost son de niveles indescriptibles...no es capaz de reconocer a quien fue su amigo y por quien tuvo un interés especial alguna vez.

Una mujer changlong estaba observando todo no muy lejos de allí, con una terrible mirada fría sin sentimientos. Freezer supo reconocer que ella es la malvada emperatriz de ese universo y progenitora de Frost, teniendo ambos el mismo tipo de energía oscura y se preguntó si ella hizo algo para que él se comportara de esa manera...El ser malvado que él esperaba que fuese, pero ahora está fuera de control. Y sin que lo notará ya estaban de vuelta en los restos del palacio, recibiendo un ataque oscuro especialmente potente de Frost que lo envió a volar contra el lugar donde se ocultaba el portal...el escudo que lo protegía se rompió y Freezer cayó al agua, un brillo plateado se dejó ver y el tirano desapareció de ese universo.

Frost quiso seguirle pero el escudo reapareció impidiendo entrar a ese lugar y esta vez no pudo romperlo de ninguna manera (era de lo más extraño), soltando un grito de rabia y la destrucción sigue en progreso. Nadie sabe si se reencontraron otra vez ni que ocurrió con Frost después de aquella pelea, pero el portal sigue abierto y este final también...cualquier cosa puede pasar...

 **FIN**

 **Ante todo, muchas gracias por leer mi contribución al Reto Semanal de DBFanfics, con Frost y Freezer como los protagonistas de esta semana y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo :). Es mi primer reto, me he animado porque Frost es mi personaje favorito de DBS.**

 **Como dije, esto no parte exactamente del momento en que Freezer y Frost se conocen en el Torneo de Fuerza si no desde mucho antes, usando mi imaginación que si he dejado volar jejejeje. Se mantiene la idea de la posible alianza entre ambos, viendose que tienen algunos desacuerdos por la debilidad de Frost y su actitud extraña con Freezer que para él tiende a la locura...he de admitir que antes no tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que quería plasmar aquí, pero después de comenzar a escribir me llegaron más cosas a la mente y este fue el resultado final.**

 **Frost en medio de una borrachera por el alcohol llega a creer que Freezer es una chica (muchos fans bromean con que él parece una femina por sus labios "pintados" XD), comportandose como si fuera una clase de pervertido XD  
**

 **Aunque Freezer y Frost sean los protagonistas, se mencionan otros personajes (Kyabe tiene una participación muy minima) conocidos y otros nuevos...como la madre de Frost, ya que en mi universo de FanFics si existiran las mujeres de su raza; tratando de hacer conexión con nuevo Fic que escribiré pronto y tendrá a Frost como protagonista (fue inevitable que esas ideas se cruzaran, pero es tan solo mi primer reto...ya iré mejorando jejejeje). Allí sabremos más de ese peculiar personaje, el origen de esa conexión entre ambos universos, que le pasó a Frost hacía el final del capitulo y todas las cosas que vivirá mientras es un fugitivo. No se lo pierdan ;)**

 **Eso es todo =D**


End file.
